


Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte 3-Sentence AUs

by MajorEnglishEsquire



Series: 3-Sentence AUs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: 3-Sentence Alternate Universe mini-fics originally posted on Tumblr, Dean/Benny edition.





	Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte 3-Sentence AUs

**College/Mardi Gras**

> sifthepit: DeanxBenny, college au (at Mardi Gras?)

Dean grouses to Garth, Ash, Charlie, and Jo so loud about getting carded everywhere that a man actually taps him on the back and hands a big, frosty beer over his shoulder in the crowded bar.

He has to squeeze through the crowd to follow the guy as he attempts to run off without letting Dean thank him.

When he finally catches up, he tries to wave Dean off again, but, when pressed, extends a hand, “Benny,” he says by way of introduction, “just wanted to show you a little N'awlins hospitality, brother.”

 

**Tattoos**

> Anonymous: Dean/Benny, tattoos

In purgatory there’s an unlimited array of horrors and Dean Winchester rivals every single one of them, even when Benny’s just saved him and they’re both heaving for breath – he’s after that angel and no manner of freak is gonna stand in his way, not even the ones pretending to be good guys.

Djinn aren’t good guys and Benny proves it by grabbing the other monsters and glowing that wispy blue fire into them, his tattoos morphing down his skin to reflect the bloody lusting of the werewolves, vampires, and other bloodthirsty beasties they fight.

He can’t trust Benny, can’t never trust a monster, but the djinn fights by his side and right against his back and he can trust that the array of solid geometric patterns on his skin means he’s thinking, planning, strategizing with Dean, and when the pattern goes liquid and formless, well, he’s got hold of someone’s mind and he’s having  _fun_.

 

**New Roommates**

> pathsofpassion: DeanBenny new roommates au? DeanCas last day of semester and they haven't talked about next semester's living arrangements au? (why am I on a college roommates kick, I do not know).

This guy, Benny, is moving from Louisiana to Kansas and he’s doing his best to negotiate a place to live before he even arrives, so Dean’s dealings with him so far have been mainly through e-mail and over the phone, and on Skype, once, when Sam insisted that he should at least get a live glimpse of the guy to make sure he wasn’t about to room with some shady fucker.

After the video chat, though, things took a weirdly personal turn, since Benny had not just looked and acted the big teddy bear – Dean had noted a bit of a sadness to him and couldn’t rest that night until he texted Benny and asked if he was alright. Since then, they’ve been texting constantly, learning about each other (Benny’s girlfriend didn’t want to do the long-distance thing so they broke up and he was bummed about it; Dean tiptoed through the minefield of his family history so Benny could understand his attachment to Sam a little more) and by the time Benny pulls up in his truck with the rented trailer on moving day, they know each other well enough for it to be a relief… for it to be a true homecoming.

 

**High-roller Gambling**

> tarastarr1: Dean/Benny, high-rollers/gambling  
> (a/n oh gooooshhh you are almost talking about my dream AU how dare u i want it so muuuuch)

As soon as Dean flipped over his hands and introduced the next dealer at the table, he would be off the clock, so Benny made sure to slide a big chip over to him as a tip and ask if there were anyplace around here that served a decent breakfast – as a helpful employee, Dean could point out the hotel buffet to him and nod in understanding.

Benny waited for him there until he was clocked out and changed and he saw from afar as Dean almost changed his mind at the hostess’ stand and turned around and left…. but instead he straightened his shoulders and slipped over to Benny’s table.

“I don’t wanna get you fired or nothin’,” he says to start off with, “I know you ain’t supposed to be talking to guests, but, darlin’,” Benny marvels and watches Dean’s face color brilliantly at the compliment, “I just couldn’t leave without seeing you in some proper light,” so he extends his hand and asks for Dean’s full name.

 

**4 th of July**

> Anonymous: Dean/Benny, 4th of July?

Benny came back to them around this time last year and, much as it felt like a goddamn blessing to get one of his best friends back, Benny was, of course, very much changed, and what they learned with his first July 4th as a civilian was that PTSD and fireworks do not mix.

Dean sucks it up and proposes a camping trip this year - much as he hates roughing it, it ought to help, being out in the middle of nowhere, avoiding the lakes and the more popular parks and, of course, the area around the local military base, but some damn teenagers always have to ruin things.

Well, it’s probably teenagers, drunk ones stumbling through the woods, howling and setting off firecrackers at all hours of the night and big ole Benny, poor guy, whimpers and shakes his way through it, when he was really only prepared for peace – so Dean sucks this up, too, and sets aside his fears and insecurities to announce himself, ask Benny aloud if he wants to be held, and accepts him into his arms when he scrambles over and just wants to fall asleep with his ears held tight.

 

**Autoshop**

> pathsofpassion: THREE SENTENCE FICLETSES precious. mmm. Dean/Cas(/Benny? up to you). autoshop au?

Dean’s usually the one hitting on the poor young things that get their cars towed in so he’s not prepared for the truck driver who hops down from his rig, swaggers up, and whistles low– so unprepared, in fact, he pulls a rookie move and slams his head on the hood of the Ford he’d been crouched over, tinkering with the engine.

There’s a deep, rumbling laugh, and an apology, along with a soft set of hands steadying him, rubbing at his bruised noggin, “Sorry, sugar.” When Dean blinks the stars away he can see a brick of a man smiling shy at him, remorse in his eyes, but no less attraction, and… well… maybe Dean feigns being a little unsteady after the blow to the head so Benny the handsome new trucker will keep his hands on him, help him over to a chair and run gentle fingers through his hair until it no longer hurts.

 

**Sailing**

> tarastarr1: Dean/benny, sailing

Benny realized, in his own time, that flying freaks Dean out, so with as much money as he has, wooing him is more a matter of  _how_ than of  _where_ , considering he can’t jet off to Paris with him at a moment’s notice: he decided on a Caribbean cruise to a bright, warm sailing spot and Dean didn’t seem to alight with internal panic at hearing he got tickets for the water and not the sky.

The sailing boats belonged to the family and now they’re all his and he’s got years of experience out on the water, knows how much of a full-body workout it can be to really haul ass in them, but that’s not the point; today, he wants to put Dean at ease, show him the beautiful water, the open air, and he knows he’s off to a good start when Dean’s eyes sweep up the tall mast in wonder.

Dean does that quiet internal panic thing again when they’re far from the island (far from pretty much anything) but it’s more about getting down on himself than fear of his surroundings – Benny has heard it before and stops it before Dean even has a chance to speak it out loud: “You’re worth it,” Benny assures him, “you’re worth the time, the space, the effort, you’re worth this beautiful sunset, Dean,  _you’re worth it all_.”

 

_ **Jurassic Park** _

> deansnuggles: Dean/Benny - Jurassic Park.

Dean is the compy handler and you wouldn’t expect it of him because they’re tiny little things and with swagger like he has, you’d think he would work with nothing less than a t-rex or the raptors – but when you see him in the pen, they’re like his babies. Benny reflects that it’s a lot like those YouTube videos of guys who roughhouse and take naps with lions, because he’s seen, in the archived evidence photos of the old parks, exactly how bad compsognathus can fuck you up (as head of security, it’s his job to know what the teeth marks look like).

He isn’t drawn to Dean’s danger, like Meg keeps teasing him about, but rather drawn to protect him from himself as he’s so prone to entering the pen and scritching the tiny dinosaurs under their necks and folding them in his arms and laughing when they nip at him with their sharp teeth.

 

_ **Highlander** _

> Anonymous: Have you done a DeanBenny Highlander AU?

What it is with immortals and houseboats, Dean will never know – give him a good car and he’s set, but boats have always meant a bad time, like that one crossing to India that he’ll never get 10 months of his life back from.

Benny settled Louisiana and he sticks to the the river - always has, always will - and he sounds like it, too, all southern-honey warm and welcoming, though he’d hate to have to cross swords with the guy because it seems like he’s faster than his sheer mass lets on.

He comes to shore, sometimes, and Dean will cross the river, sometimes and, occasionally they end up in the same spot, a kinda fuck-buddies thing that’s been going on for decades now, though, today, Benny’s looking the kind of smiling and easy that makes him wonder if life on a boat (maybe one lifetime or maybe two) wouldn’t be so hard to deal with.

 

**Cooking Disaster**

> Anonymous: Or, Dean/Benny, cooking disaster?

They’re both excellent in their own right, in their own kitchens and cooking for their own kin and making what they know and love and that just makes it utter _armageddon_  when they finally come to sharing stovetops and counter space.

Dean didn’t know this about himself, but he’s a perfectionist and he hates that Benny gets things right seemingly without effort, while Benny comes to loathe the agonizing detail and germophobia that holds Dean back from throwing together easy, one-dish comfort food– and the damn fool NEVER wants to make out NOW and leave the dishes for LATER, ugggh.

They end up eating a lot of delivery the first few months they live together, and learn to love the resultant softness of belly by frequent touch, an easing of attitudes, and a resolution to only do the dishes first if it sufficiently suds them up for a playful bout of kissing – and hand to hand, wash and dry, is how they eventually relearn teamwork in the kitchen.

 

**Down-home Cooking**

> sifthepit: DeanBenny, some kind of down-home cooking contest pls?

The challenge is fried chicken and both of them are certain that they’ve got the all-time best recipes memorized, so they elbow each other at the counter, stacking paper towel rolls between their two sides to hide ingredients, working in cramped quarters and bickering for space at the stove.

Dean raised Sam on a messy collection of recipes, simple stuff at first, but then more complex as he got more used to being in the kitchen; recipes modified from the originals given to him by the parents of boyfriends and girlfriends and what little John passed to him from what survived of Mary’s kitchen, and some changed from the originals on the internet.

But despite the time investment and the practice he’s put in, there really is no chance of winning against a down-home Louisiana classic, passed from Benny’s great-great granny on down to him – they both know it’s perfect, crisp on the outside and juicy inside, just as much a work of practice and love as Dean’s relatively novice efforts, but in the end they just grin at each other with messy mouths and enjoy the feast.

 

**Hockey**

> yeswayappianway: (if you still want 3-sentence meme ideas) dean/benny- hockey

Benny always thought himself too big and unbalanced for skates, so he left that to the younger, more spry sort of people who wouldn’t land on quite so much ass quite so hard – the bigger they are, the harder they fall, after all. But Dean has none of that: after practice, he doesn’t just let Benny pick him up, he makes him park the car and come in and try his wobbly knees out on the empty rink.

Dean’s a professional, so he could fly and fly around Benny, he’s seen it, how close he tracks the tiny puck and how fast he can strike out after it as its passed, but for Benny he slows down, extends his hands and draws him out, promising him he won’t let him fall, reducing them both to warm-hearted teenagers on a damn date and… Benny loves every frozen moment of it.

 

**Olympics**

> murderfeathers: dean x benny, olympics

Back home, they’re on opposing teams, but being on the US hockey team has put them in closer and closer quarters a lot lately and Dean just can’t get over Benny’s goddamn thighs, can’t stop looking at them in the locker room and watching the way he moves on the ice, can’t stop imagining those legs wrapped around himself.

When the games are over and they’ve got their silver and they’re ramping up to party straight through until their flights home,  _it’s on_.

It doesn’t take much but a tug at the medal around Benny’s neck for him to surge forward and whisper, “Damn, boy, I wish you hadn’t taken the no-sex-before-games rule so serious, I been waitin’ for this for fucking aaages,” he groans as Dean pulls one of those powerful thighs between his own.


End file.
